We All Have Secrets
by MisterCool
Summary: We all have secrets. Some more than others. And Rylee Lupin is no exception to this. She has more secrets than she knows what to do with. But when her best friend, Fred Weasley, finds out about one of the more lighter ones, can she ever find the confidence to tell him the truth about her feelings for him? Or will she be forced to keep more secrets?
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place during_ _PoA, some things changed for this story._

* * *

On September 1st, the Burrow was very lively at half six in the morning. Mrs Weasley had been awake since five, cooking breakfast and checking the kids had packed everything. The sun was just starting to rise when the youngest Weasley made her way down the stairs.  
"Good morning Ginny, dear. Are your brothers awake?" Molly asked as she put plates on the table.  
"Morning, mum. I don't think so. Do you want me to go next door and grab Rylee?"  
Molly nodded as she headed upstairs.

Ginny made her way to the house next door and walked in.  
"Rylee? Ry!" Ginny called through the house.  
She heard someone walking down the stairs."Has dad left already?" the person asked.  
"Yeah, I think so. But don't worry, you will see him on the train," Ginny smiled. "Mum's got coffee. Do you want me to send Fred over to help you with your trunk?"  
Rylee flushed a Weasley red while Ginny laughed. It was well known to everyone that Rylee had a crush on Fred. Only she didn't admit it, and he was oblivious.  
Ginny went back to the Burrow and moments later Fred was in front of her.  
"I'll go grab your trunk, you go get coffee and a hairbrush," Fred smiled, ruffling her hair.  
"Thank you," she smiled back before running to the Burrow.

Rylee had lived next to the Weasley's for as long as she could remember. She lived with her father, Remus Lupin, but often stayed at the Weasley's. Remus was always out, looking for a job but thanks to his... condition, he never succeeded. Mr and Mrs Weasley knew about him being a werewolf, but none of the Weasley children did. And that's how Remus and Rylee wanted it to stay.  
Rylee looked a lot like her father, with her light brown hair and green eyes, but her facial shape was all her mothers.

"Oh, good morning, Rylee," Molly smiled.  
"Good morning, Mrs Weasley."  
"Oh, please. I've told you several times. Call me Molly."  
Rylee smiled and sat next to George. She was in the year below the twins, but the year above Ron.  
Fred came in, carrying her trunk, grinning.  
"Thank you so much, Fred," Rylee smiled brightly.  
As he sat down next to her, she kissed his cheek. She did now notice the blush on Fred's cheeks as she had turned back to the table and was eating.

* * *

Fred, George, Rylee and Lee were sitting in a compartment to their selves. Rylee had her nose in a book, while George, Fred and Lee were planning pranks for the year ahead.  
The lights started to flicker and the temperature dropped dramatically. The train was slowing down and Rylee lowered her book.  
"Crap," she whispered as her hair started to turn blue.  
"Having a metamorphis for a friend is sometimes cool, but not helpful here," Lee commented as he shivered.  
Something came in the door and Rylee felt the most depressed she had ever felt.  
She stood up, aiming her wand at it and took a deep breath.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Rylee yelled, watching as a white koala bear dived into the thing and sent it away.  
It took a moment for the four to recover.  
"I did it," Rylee whispered, staring in disbelief.  
"What did you do?" George asked.  
"I cast a patronus."  
It wasn't long before Remus entered their compartment.  
"Rylee? Are you okay?" he asked immediately, taking note that her and the boys were eating chocolate.  
"I did it, dad. I cast a patronus charm and sent the dementor away."  
"Oh, Rylee. I am so proud of you," he hugged her tightly.  
"What was a dementor doing on the train?" Fred asked, looking at the father and daughter.  
"Searching for Sirius Black," Remus answered.  
Rylee looked at her father for a moment, sensing that he was a little upset at the mention of his old friend. The compartment door opened again, and everyone looked up and saw Percy.  
"Good evening, Professor Lupin," he nodded. "Is everyone okay in here?"  
"We are thanks to Rylee," Lee grinned.  
Rylee blushed, changing her hair back to it's natural hair colour.  
"We were just starting to like the blue, too," Fred teased.  
"I'm gonna go find Ron," Rylee stood up and walked out of the compartment.  
"I'm going to go see how long it is going to take us to arrive at Hogwarts," Remus smiled and also left.  
"And I'm going to go do Head Boy duties," Percy announced before also leaving.  
"I am so glad we had Rylee in here with us," Fred commented.  
George rolled his eyes, that boy was whipped.

* * *

The sorting had already been done and everyone was currently eating. Hermione was talking to Harry and George, Ron was stuffing his face and Rylee and Fred were laughing and joking.  
"Guys, I'm sick of this. Can we just lock them in a broom cupboard already?" George said, looking serious.  
"How bad was it in the summer?" Harry asked.  
"Terrible. They kept getting too close and then blushing about it."  
"I personally think it's cute," Ginny commented, looking at her brother.  
"No one cares what you think," Ron said, his mouth full of food.  
"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione shook her head.  
"Lock them in a cupboard and see how Rylee thanks you," Harry smirked, talking to George.

Rylee hit Fred's shoulder as he made an inappropriate joke.  
"Hey, hey, stop the abuse," Fred chuckled.  
Rylee stuck her tongue out at the twin, turning back to her food.  
"Mature."

Dumbledore made his speech and sent everyone back to their dorms. George, Fred, Rylee and Lee each raced back to the common room, having heard the passwork from one of the prefects. WHen they entered, George and Lee collapsed into the armchairs by the fire which left Rylee and Fred to share the sofa.  
"I hope this year will be good," Rylee commented.  
"Of course it will be, Ry," George said, sharing a look with Lee.  
The four stayed up, messing around for a while before heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school passed quickly, the excitement of returning to school had been brutally murdered by homework. The twins had successfully completed their first prank, on the old fraud Trelawny. Rylee had laughed till her sides hurt when she heard.

Rylee awoke from her slumber on the third week back. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that her five roommates were also just awaking. Rylee quickly washed and dressed before running down to the Great Hall. Just as she had sat down between the twins, the owl post arrived. Rylee had just stuck a piece of toast in her mouth when her owl, Topaz, landed in front of her.  
"Do you mind grabbing my post for me, George?" the female asked, grabbing a owl treat from her grabbed the letters, taking a bite from his own piece of toast. He watched as Topaz flew off.  
"Such a pretty owl," a girl said, as she sat opposite them.  
"Thanks, Charlotte," Rylee smiled, opening up one of the letters.  
"What does it say?" Fred asked, trying to read it over her shoulder.  
"It's nothing. Just something from my dad," Rylee tucked the note into her bag before reading the other letter.  
"Oh, is that a love letter, young Lupin?" George asked, smirking. "Who's it from?"  
"Cedric Diggory. He wants to study after class tonight."  
"Really? Oh, I'm so jealous of you, Ry," Charlotte pouted.  
Rylee didn't notice Fred's reaction, she was too busy discussing classwork with Charlotte and another girl in her year, Ruby.

* * *

The metamorphis was sat under a tree by the lake, during her third lesson. She had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and her father had sent her a letter saying it was lesson on Boggarts, with an actual Boggart. Remus knew what his daughter's greatest fear was, and he didn't want the class seeing it.

Rylee looked up when she heard someone walking through the grass. It was Cedric.  
"What are you doing out here, Lupin? You have a class, I believe," he grinned.  
"I have a note signed by my dad and Professor Dumbledore. It's a valid excuse," Rylee put her sketch pad down.  
"Ah, yes... Professor Lupin. He's a brilliant teacher, Ry."  
Rylee smiled proudly, she was proud of her father. Cedric picked up the sketch pad, looking at the image his friend was drawing.  
"Werewolf," he muttered, curiously.  
"Oh, I've been reading about them. I find them very interesting. Well, except a few," Rylee explained, looking at the boy's expression.  
"You are an amazing artist," Cedric complimented.  
"Thanks," Rylee blushed. "You wanted to study after school, right?"  
He nodded, "I caught you in the library, looking confused while trying to do some Potions homework."  
"You think you could help me?" she asked, surprised, and he nodded. "Oh, thank you so much, Ced."  
"It will be no problem."  
"Can we meet after dinner? I promised the twins I'd help them with some DADA work."  
"Yeah, sure. I shall see you then."  
Rylee watched as Cedric walked back to the castle.

Rylee raced the twins to the Great Hal, panting as she sat down next to them, opposite the third year trio.  
"I hate you two," she pouted as she helped herself to sausages, mash and beans.  
"That is a lie and you know it. You love me and hate George," Fred grinned.  
"That is only slightly true. Should we just come out and tell them, George?"  
"I think we should," George smirked. "We've been dating for the last year and you idiots had no idea."  
"What?!" Fred yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the hall and no catching it was a joke. "You can't date each other... It's not right..."  
"Fred-" Hermione started to say.  
"Who do you think you are, telling me who I can and can't date?" Rylee shouted before she stood up and rushed out of the hall, without a look behind her. She ducked into an empty corridor when she heard footsteps behind her. Rylee knew who it was. "I'm fine, dad," she whispered.  
"I know you aren't. Do you want to talk about it in my office?" Remus asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
Rylee nodded once and they started walking towards the DADA classroom, passing the Great Hall where Fred attempted to follow them.  
"Ry, I'm sorry-"  
"Right now is not a good time, Mr Weasley," Rems said, before they entered the classroom.  
The pair walked into the office and Rylee burst into tears.  
"Oh, Rylee," Remus sighed, handing his daughter a couple of tissues.  
"He's such a jerk, dad..." the young Lupin whispered.  
"I know what he said and I know what you and George said before that. Do you know why he reacted like he did?"  
"Yeah, because he is an ass," Rylee looked up at her father.  
Remus chuckled, shaking his head, "Fred likes you, Rylee. And George knew that which is why he said it... He knew it would cause his brother to make a scene."  
"Fred doesn't like me, dad. There isn't much to like."  
"You are mistaken, little one," Remus smiled sadly. "I wish you would use your strengthened senses more often."  
Rylee rolled her eyes, looking at the door as it opened. Snape walked in, holding a flask.  
"Weasley is outside, waiting for you," he said to Rylee.  
She shrugged and sat in the desk chair. Snape shook his head and handed Remus the flask.  
"Thank you, Severus," he smiled, gratefully.  
Snape nodded and left the room.  
"Full moon is tonight," Rylee whispered, staring the at the flask.  
"It's going to be okay, Ry. I'll be in the Shrieking Shack," Remus assured her. "No one will see me."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, pup. Now run along. Go blow Fred Weasley away," Remus smiled, kising his daughter's head.  
"See you later, dad."

* * *

Fred was sat in the Gryffindor common room, a pillow clutched to his chest. Only him, Ron, Harry and Hermione were left in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chess while Hermione was reading a book.  
"Clutch it tighter, Freddie, I don't think the feathers have fallen out yet," Ron laughed.  
"Ron, leave him alone. Fred is very emotional right now, something you don't know about, obviously," Hermione frowned, annoyed at Ron's lack of emotion.  
The portrait door opened, making the Golden Trio look up. They watched as Rylee walked in.  
"Uh, we are gonna head to bed," Hermione said, standing up and pulling the boys with her.  
"Don't bother. I'm not talking to a lanky-ass prick who wants to control my life," Rylee snapped, glaring at Fred as he looked up before heading to her dorm.  
When she entered, she quickly got changed and sat on the window ledge, looking up at the Full Moon.


End file.
